


Daddy’s Good Girl

by irrelevant3lephant



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Brat, Daddy Kink, Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Masochist, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive, bootworship, goodgirl, sadist, shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant3lephant/pseuds/irrelevant3lephant
Summary: An unnamed brat takes punishment from her Daddy Dom after being mouthy and disrespectful.





	Daddy’s Good Girl

"I'd like to see you try and make me!" I smirked followed by a giggle.  
"Oh, just you wait, little girl."  
Click. The line went dead. Daddy hung up.  
"OH, JuSt YoU WaIt LiTtLE GiRl!!!" I mocked as hung up. 

A little while later, music blaring, standing at the sink doing dishes, really not giving a care in the world. I was dancing and singing horribly. I thought I heard something, so I glanced up at the clock 4:15.  
Forty-five more minutes until Daddy gets home. I turn the music up a bit louder. 

No time to think she felt someone snatch her by the head of the hair and drag her along. " What the FUCK" she started to fight back.  
"Oh, babygirl, it would be in your best interest not to do that." Daddy growled.

Her heart began to race. He came home early. He left work early for this. It wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. Now was the time to repent or at least make a valiant effort. "But, Daddy, I am sor...." 

"Don't 'but Daddy me,' slut. You said you wanted me to make you, so here we are. I like your bratty little self but lately..." his voice trailed off. He flipped on the light to the basement. The dungeon. It was dark and lit only by two red light bulbs it was an unforgiving sight. Ominous almost. Perfect for a Sadist to perform. Daddy looked at his slut grabbing her by her throat and pushing her against the wall. "I am going to let you walk down the if you try to pull anything you will regret it." He released her and pointed down the steps. "NOW"

She dare not argue. "Yes, Daddy"  
Each step down felt like an eternity. Each creak of each step seemed to slash across her chest. Her chest was heavy with anticipation and angst. 

"Faster, slut" he barked raspy and displeased nearly pushing her off the the last three steps.

"KNEEL" Daddy commanded. 

She dropped to her knees. Palms facing upward resting on her thighs.  
"Daddy, please, don't"  
He glared at her with a flame in his eye only a true Dominant possesses. She wouldn't dare speak again unless spoken too. Her hearing seemed to go in and out from fear, she was afraid.... she did hear him say "punishment" She didn't need him to tell her why she was being punished. She already knew. 

He was more than lenient. He was calm, collected. He was a gentle Dom but being disrespectful would never slide. Her first major offense. This was a genuine punishment no 'funishment' for this bratty masochist. Not today. Today, he was sending a reminder that he is steering this ship and it is only a privilege she is on it.  
He grabbed the rope a tied her hands around behind her in a basic box tie. Nothing too complicated but it would suffice.

"Stand up" he instructed.

"Yes, Daddy" she cringed as she watch him throw an entire box of tacks where she had just been kneeling. 

"Kneel, slut" 

She gasped as she lowered herself onto the tacs. She felt the stinging of each tac piercing her delicate knees.  
"Left or right?!"

"Uhh...right?!" She answered confused.

He placed a spoon in her left hand. He put an egg on the spoon. He stroked her hair and squatted down in front of her.. "This is your punishment. It hurts me more than it hurts you. I do not like to do this but you have to learn your lesson. SLUT, you are MINE every single inch of flesh. From the hair on your pretty little head down to those sexy feet. It is ALL MINE and it is time you remember that!" 

She gulped as she listened intently. 

"So here is what is going to happen.... I left work 1 hour and 3 mins early to come home and deal with you so you will remain like that for 1 hour and 3 mins. If the egg falls, time will start over.... and it begins NOW...." Daddy gritted his teeth.

The timer rang. She was sure it had been hours vs one hour since this began. Daddy removed the spoon and egg from her hand. She had absolutely no idea how she had managed to keep her hand steady that long. She was sweating profusely. Daddy wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled her up from the ground. 

He grinned a bit, well maybe more of a smirk, "Mmm, I knew you had the willpower but I surely thought you would drop the egg at least once" He was quite impressed but now was not the time for praise. She thought she was finished, he could tell. He read her like a book that he had finished cover to cover 3 times. 

He untied her and she began to brush off the remaining tacks that had embedded into the skin. It was quite a sight the specs of blood and imprints from the tacks. She had relaxed a bit and her flushed skin had returned closer to normal color. She was exhausted mentally and physically. It was humbling. The brat. HIS brat.  
"Attention." Daddy called.

She stood up right hands to her side. 

"Have you learned your lesson, slut?"  
"Yes, Daddy, I have"  
"Oh, babygirl...." Daddy said from behind her and kissed her neck "I do not think you have" his voice dropped into a growl "but you will." Then he bit her shoulder, hard. She jumped and whimpered at the same time. He slid his hand up her back and through her hair, grasping it tightly against her scalp, and pushing her over onto the ground palm smashed her cheek against the cold basement concrete. 

Daddy leaned head down to eye level, "Now I want you to thank Daddy for your punishment that you have received so far..."

"Thank you, Daddy" she said but it was very quiet.

He pushed her face harder against the concrete, " LOUDER! And tell me you need more!" Daddy snarled.

"Thank you. Thank you for my punishment Daddy! I need more."

"You need more what?" He tilted his head. 

"I need more punishment, Daddy"

"Oh?" He acted surprised. "I knew you hadn't completely learned your lesson. Daddy knows." He stood as he released her head.

God, he he could be such a sadistic bastard. 

Daddy stood up. He stepped closer to her. He raised his leg and put his boot on her cheek and bared weight down "I want you to worship Daddy's boots" he went briefly silent then said "..... and if you do a REALLY good job then you may worship my cock next." 

She felt the vinyl sole grate against her cheek as he removed his boot. Daddy reached out and took hand and helped her up. She walked over to the small chest in the corner and opened a drawer pulling out the some lotion, a shoe brush, two rags, and shoe polish. Daddy had gone to sit in his chair. His chair was thick wood with a velvet seat it almost presented as that of royalty.  
She dropped to her knees in front of him. She inched the leg of the work pants up to his knee then put some lotion into her hand. Rubbing it into his leg. Light circles. Massaging them to help relax Daddy. When each of his legs seemed relaxed a bit, she wiped each boot with the rag and this kissed the top of each boot stopping to make eye contact with Daddy. He nodded in approval. She scrubbed each boot with the brush now then lathered on shoe polish polish then finally polished each shoe. They shined looking nearly new. His leather boots were one of his most prized pair of shoes and she knew it.  
"Now take them off, babygirl" she pulled them each off then sit them beside her and began to pull his socks off, also placing them to the side.  
"Smell them." He instructed.  
She looked up making eye contact. This was humiliating to her. He knew that though. To him though it was sexy.  
"Smell them, right now." He leaned up as she leaned down grabbing the back of her neck and pushing her face down into it "Tell Daddy what they smell like? And you better enjoy smelling my dirty and smelly work shoes and tell me how you like it"

"Yes, Daddy"

She tried to pull her head up but his grip kept her down, " They smell deeply of musk. And vinyl. Of time. Of commitment. Of persistence. Of Daddy's dominance."

"And how much do you like it?"

"I love it, Daddy. I love the smell of your boots"

He released her and she sat back up straight. 

She stared at Daddy waiting for command but she couldn't help but let her eyes wander. His cock was hard she could see its imprint showing through his work pants. 

A grin washed across his face. She was mesmerized at his cock. He slide his hand across his pants and over it. She seemed to snap out of it. He leaned back and put on one arm behind his head and used his other hand to pat it. "Come get it, babygirl!" It was so cute watching her get all excited. 

"Oh, yes, Daddy, of course!" She exclaimed. She placed her hands on his knees and slide them up his thighs meeting at the button. She unbuttoned it then slowly inched the zipper down. It was tantalizingly slow. She shyly looked up at him. There was a flame in her eye, possibly a bit of a smirk but she knew better than to let him see it. This was her specialty. She had insecure moments but her cock worship was legendary. The good enough head could turn even the hardest Dom into a ball of putty in your hand. 

She pulled the pants down and watched them fall around Daddy's ankles. She rubbed his cock over his boxers. She felt the heat and the throbbing. She scooted closer between his legs and leaned down to kiss it. Then she pulled the underwear down too. She slide her hands up his thigh nearly touching it but then stopped and raked her nails downward across them. 

He tensed up "Grrrrr..Watch it, slut"  
He looked down at her she tried to play coy and innocent but he seen the smile. She had her own sadistic side and that was one of the things that made her such a fun little fuck toy. He liked her submission but she didn't submit to just anyone. She was a giant pain in the ass sometimes but she was His giant pain in the ass. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt her warm tongue circle the tip of his dick.

Daddy let out a sigh. She continued circling her tongue around the tip but not taking it into her mouth then drug her tongue from the tip all the way down the shaft to his balls again she circled each one with her tongue before taking the first on into her mouth. She rolled it around in her mouth a bit all while watching Daddy's head fall back in complete pleasure. Then she moved to the next. This time he exhaled deeply. Then she moved back to his cock holding it in one hand she spit on she rubbed it in then spit on it again this time rubbing it in with the opposite hand. Each hand rubbing up and down with the slightest twisting motion to add sensation. While continuing the motions she took the tip into her mouth. She didnt know what plans he had but she was going to suck is soul from his d*ck tonight. She moaned against the tip as she took in cock in and out of her mouth taking more in each time. Motions becoming less delicate and more feverish. More raw with hunger. This time she moved her hands out of the way one went to play with his balls and the other to that special spot right under his balls. She used her thumb to massage it. She leaned down and took the whole thing in deep into her throat.

"Fuuuuuck" Daddy moaned then he took a handful of hair in hand and began controlling the motions, in and out. In and out. In. He held her head there she was gagging a bit. He pulled her off and back a bit and stood up, kicking his pants and underwear off then in one swoop he picked her up and carried her to the bed on the other side of the room. He positioned her so her head was hanging off the bed. He ripped the cami she had been wearing off and leaned down to suck her nipples. "Mmmm, such a good little slut." He wrapped both hands around his c*ck and pulled her mouth onto his cock going as deeply as he could then he pulled her off for a brief few seconds then did it again and again hold his c*ck deep in her throat a bit longer each time feeling her gag against it. He knew he was about to cum soon so he pulled her off and flipped her onto her stomach. Her face was bright red, her eyes watering heavily, her make up smeared, and drool on the sides of her mouth dripping out. God, what a fucking slut. And Daddy loved it. 

Daddy grab her chin and made her look at him.  
"You are Daddy's cumslut tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy" her voice a bit scratchy from having his cock deep in her throat.

"Tell me you want my cum. Tell me you want to taste it. Tell me you want to feel every last drop sliding down your throat"

"Daddy, please, let me be your cumslut and drain your balls. I want to taste it. I want to taste all of it, Daddy" she begged.

He growled and grabbed one hand behind her head and the other under chin and pulled her down hard and deep against his cock. He was throat fucking the shit out of her. She was moaning against it making it even harder to last. Finally, with one last motion he moaned, " Oh, babygirl, Im about to cum" he held her there then came deep inside her throat feeling her throat contract against him as she swallowed every last drop he gave her.

He released her from his grip and pulled his dick out.

She propped herself up on her hands and looked at Daddy. He petted her head. "Good girl."


End file.
